


Somebody Worth Kissing

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Dresser!Remus, Drag Queen!Remus, M/M, N for Neighbour!AU, Oblivious!Sirius, Shy!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to get together the courage to talk to his beautiful neighbour, Remmy, Sirius allows his brother to take him out to a local club where Remmy's true identity comes to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Worth Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 30th July 2015

Sirius smiled to himself as he walked to the big bins, carrying a tied up bin-bag. He threw the lid up and tossed the bag in, leaving it open for the woman who was leaving her house with her own.

Seeing her when he was bringing the bins out was really the most interaction they had; apart from the letter incident. He shot her his best smile before turning down the path that led to his front door.

He didn't see the woman sigh and her smile drop as she slowed her pace.

He closed his door and headed through his living room, quickly glancing at the window on the way past. She was looking beautiful in her long floral dressing gown over a pair of leggings. She was wearing low, dark-blue heels and Sirius' gaze was quickly drawn to her lips, which had been painted a deep red. She pushed her blonde curls over her shoulder with her free hand as she approached the bins.

He headed into the bathroom, resisting the urge to stare at her until she had returned to her door.

He had to leave the house for work in a few minutes, he didn't have time to stand and stare.

...oOo...

His thoughts on his neighbour, Remmy, Sirius left his maisonette. He glanced at her door in the next alcove before walking over to his motorbike.

One of these days he would talk to her... he almost did when that letter was pushed through his letterbox by mistake. But in the end he just thrust the letter into her hand and rushed off again, without a word.

Mostly because he had been worried that her boyfriend - or whoever the guy was that he had seen a couple of times leaving the house - was around and would cause trouble. Not that he seemed the type, though Sirius had barely gotten a look at him so he wouldn't really know.

That had been about three weeks ago now, and he was still kicking himself for not introducing himself to her. What an idiot he was. The first person he had ever felt an attraction to - the person who made him realise he wasn't a freak after all, and he couldn't even utter a single word to them.

He started up the motorbike, pretending he hadn't been staring at the window when he caught a glimpse of beautiful amber eyes peeking through the curtain.

...oOo...

A few drinks with his little brother in Regulus' flat after work, and Regulus had dragged him out. Sirius was content to stay at home rather than 'find a nice bloke or bird for the night'. He had no intentions of having a 'hook-up' as Regulus called them.

Why sleep with someone he had no attraction to and no feelings for?

That was really the story of Sirius' life.

But Regulus was celebrating his official 'coming out' and that involved half naked men who were dressed as women.

Sirius had no problems with that part, it was more the having to go to a loud club where people pushed and shoved to get anywhere. He hated places that were too crowded.

...oOo...

He paid little mind the the brunette that served at the bar, getting his brother a couple of rounds, before Regulus took over buying drinks. He also noticed that Regulus hadn't gone to dance, and had turned down a couple of guys who had asked.

"Why are we here?" Sirius had finally asked, fiddling with the glow stick necklace he had bought from the bar. His eyes narrowed as his brother blushed.

It wasn't long before he noticed his brother's eyes following one of the bouncers - a man with a mess of black hair and glasses, who was watching the room carefully, though the guy's eyes would turn to them very often.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his brother's dreamy expression. "Another drink?" he asked, before standing up and strolling to the bar.

He stopped a few paces away from their table, his eyes on a familiar head of blonde hair.

Remmy was here!

He quickly darted back to the table. "She's here," he hissed.

Regulus' gaze darted around. He had heard Sirius' sighs about the woman he had spotted shortly after moving into his place three months ago.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Regulus asked.

Sirius nodded. She was alone and she worked behind the bar - it was a great way to strike up a conversation with her. Possibly "hi, I didn't know you worked here. I'm Sirius, and I love you".

Okay, that was a bad idea.

"Hi, I don't know if you recognise me, but I'm your neighbour," Sirius whispered to himself. Yeah, that worked. "It's nice to see you. Can I get you a drink?"

He shook his head. She worked behind the bar - he wasn't sure if she was allowed to drink whilst working, but if she was, she could get her own drink.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Regulus asked, breaking Sirius out of his thoughts. He looked at his brother, sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm trying to work out what to say to her."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Apart from telling her I love her, no," Sirius replied.

Regulus laughed. "I think as long as you don't tell her that, you'll do fine," Regulus said. "Look, I'll come over and help you."

"You'd do that?" Sirius asked.

"Of course. Have you ever been on a date before?" Regulus said. Without waiting for Sirius to admit that no-one had been worth asking out before, he followed Sirius to the bar.

"Where is she?" Regulus asked.

"There, behind the bar," Sirius replied. Remmy hadn't seen him yet.

Regulus' arm reached out, halting him, and Sirius frowned at him.

"Sirius, this is definitely your neighbour?"

"Yeah, Remmy," Sirius replied, smiling at the thought of the woman.

"Sirius, that's a man," Regulus hissed. "That's not a woman."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, turning his gaze to his brother.

"Trust me Sirius," Regulus insisted. "Sometimes he gets on the stage for the shows, but that's a weekly thing. He mostly works the bar now."

Sirius turned to look at the woman, who was now looking at them. She offered a hopeful smile, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him. In a panic, he turned towards the door, Regulus quickly grabbing their jackets from the chair before following him.

...oOo...

Sirius brought his fist up and knocked on the door.

He didn't know what came over him the previous night - he just ran out like that - what must Remmy think of him?

Regulus might have been confused, he had been drinking quite a bit after all, as had Sirius. Maybe they had been too drunk and gotten mixed up.

Maybe it wasn't even Remmy, just someone who had the same hair?

There was a shuffling sound behind the door and Sirius straightened up. He licked his lips nervously as he heard the chain on the door pull back and a key in the bottom lock twist, before the door opened.

He came face to face with a strangely familiar man.

"H...hi," Sirius began. The man didn't look like the violent sort at least. "I... I'm a neighbour and I just wanted to talk to... I... is Remmy here?"

The man frowned slightly. "Do you want to come in?"

"No. I'm here because I'm in love with your girlfriend and I don't care if -"

"I don't have a girlfriend," the guy offered with an amused smile. "I'm gay."

"Oh," Sirius replied, uncertain what to say. So this guy wasn't Remmy's boyfriend? He examined the guy's amber eyes for a moment, noticing they were just like Remmy's. In fact, now that he thought about it, this guy looked a lot like Remmy.

He grinned. They must be related - maybe he was Remmy's brother.

"I'm Sirius," he stated.

"I'm Remus," the guy replied.

Sirius relaxed slightly - there was something about the calmness radiating off Remus that made him feel slightly calmer.

"So... your sister or something? Can I talk to her?"

"Come on in," Remus offered, his smile fading slightly as he turned and headed inside. Sirius followed, closing the door behind him.

"So... is Remmy here? I saw her last night, or I think it was her, but I don't know anymore," Sirius began, taking the seat the Remus gestured to.

"She..."

"Is she single?" Sirius blurted out.

"I... what?" Remus asked, his eyes widening.

"I'm not asking because I want a shag or something," Sirius assured him. "I'm not looking to just bed your sister, I... I think she's really pretty and I wanted to ask her out to dinner or whatever people do on dates."

"Whatever people do on... don't date much?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius curiously.

Sirius shook his head. "It's complicated."

Remus took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to tell you this, you seem like a good guy, but only one person lives here, and that's me."

"But I've seen her -" Sirius tried.

Remus shook his head, interrupting Sirius. "You haven't," he said. "You've seen me. Just like you saw me at the bar yesterday - the woman you call Remmy is actually me."

"So... you're saying that the first person I've ever felt attracted to in my entire life is a man?" Sirius asked, uncertainly.

Remus nodded and watched Sirius as his head bowed slightly as he thought about the new information given. "I thought you realised before," Remus murmured. "I'm sorry."

He had been in love with Remmy, so was this any different? This was still his neighbour, but just a different gender.

His gaze moved to Remus', moving across his face and to his lips. Everything was the same (as expected) and he didn't feel any disgust at himself for having fallen for a bloke.

In fact, he felt the opposite. He suddenly felt just as nervous with Remus as he had with Remmy. His heart was pounding and he didn't know what to say.

"So, when you say the first person you've ever felt attracted to..." Remus began softly, breaking the silence.

"I..." he began, taking a deep breath. "I thought that there was something wrong with me, never been attracted to someone before."

Remus smiled softly at him. "There's nothing wrong with that at all," he assured his neighbour. "Why would you think -"

"Years of terrible upbringing," Sirius interrupted. He took a deep breath. "Rem... Remus, I would like..." he struggled with the words. Realising the woman he had fallen for was a man had thrown him and the words just wouldn't come.

Why was he so nervous? He was usually lively and outgoing, but this was all new to him. This was all strange and different to what he was used to.

He stood up and turned to walk to the door, unable to push his request for dinner past his lips. Remus silently followed him to the door.

He reached for the handle, aware of Remus right behind him in the dinky hallway.

He turned, hoping he could get the words out, but Remus' tongue darted out, moistening his lips. Sirius couldn't say anything, his gaze glued to the soft lips he had been dreaming about for months.

But as he spun around and pushed Remus against the wall, pulling the man's arms above his head, he realised he didn't need words.

His lips took Remus, who responded without the slightest hint of hesitation. He let go of Remus' hands, and they wound into his hair, as his own hands came to rest on Remus' hips.

He made to pull away, possibly to apologise for being so forward, but Remus' lips followed his. Remus' hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him back for a deeper kiss.

Sirius eagerly pressed up against Remus, deepening the kiss, parting his lips and allowing Remus' tongue entry. He didn't want this to end.

Finally Remus' grip loosened, and Sirius leaned against the door, catching his breath.

"That was unexpected," Remus murmured, looking suddenly shy.

Sirius shook his head. "Not really," he replied. "I realised that if I was falling in love with someone, gender wouldn't matter at all."

Remus' smile brightened. "Well, I'm glad you did that, I've been wanting to talk to you since I first saw you, but you always rush inside so fast that I don't get a chance."

Sirius grinned nervously. "I still like you," he admitted. "Can I... I still want to take you to dinner, it doesn't matter if you're Remus or if you're Remmy to me." He was quite proud that he was managing to speak to this man now.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, closing the distance between them, effectively pinning Sirius to the door.

"Very sure," Sirius whispered, leaning forward and closing the distance between their mouths again. Who knew kissing could feel so amazing once you found somebody worth kissing?


End file.
